


"Where Did You Learn That?"

by Twinkleterson



Category: The Daevabad Trilogy - S. A. Chakraborty
Genre: Awkward Situation, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Post Book 3: The Empire of Gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkleterson/pseuds/Twinkleterson
Summary: When Nahri gives Ali a good knuckle massage, he innocently asks, "where did you learn that?" Such an innocent question yet Nahri cannot answer. Why? And why does Muntadhir al Qahtani panic? Mystery intensifies.
Relationships: Nahri e-Nahid/Alizayd al Qahtani
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	"Where Did You Learn That?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musogato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musogato/gifts), [unorgaynized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unorgaynized/gifts), [munazza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/munazza/gifts), [laadynaty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadynaty/gifts), [socordia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/socordia/gifts), [bananabreadbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananabreadbee/gifts).



It was quiet in the palace gardens. Punctual as ever, Ali had quietly bullied Nahri into arriving on time and now it was empty. Nahri sighed.

"See, no one's here! I told you but do you ever listen," she spread her hands exasperatedly. Ali strode towards the mat full of food and discarded his robe. He was wearing a sleeveless tunic underneath and his silver scars sparkled in the sunlight. Nahri would bet he had taken to wearing it more since she commented on his "nice scars".

"At least no one would blame us," he said, looking a bit snobbish. A huphup flew over the garden and the trees whispered intensifying the silence. It was too dreamy. Nahri was in no mood for a picnic. 

"As if they would dare…," she muttered. Ali was tucking his scrolls together, now he looked up, "that I believe." A small smile played around his lips. Nahri stole a glance at him. She didn't want to be caught staring at her own husband because as much as she loved him she wasn't sure if she could handle another "well-formed" joke. _Curse the day I uttered that word and curse his damned sparring and his damned body_. But, wait, it was quiet and no one's there! That means…

"Ali, no one's here," she said. This time her voice was soft and her cheeks were red. 

"Does that mean we eat all the food?" He spoke softly back. His eyes were twinkling with mischief. 

"Don't tease!" She swatted his shoulder. 

"Forgive me, I see that this is serious business," he touched his heart, "but…" he stopped as Nahri dragged him to the nearest bench and without invitation dropped onto his lap. Ali wasn't going to complain. And the garden was indeed very quiet. 

"Well, what's stopping you from using your hand?" She took a break from kissing to complain.

"Er, I had to copy so many scrolls…" Ali blushed, sounding apologetic. 

"Why didn't you tell me? I can heal the pain in seconds!" She laced her fingers to his and started to massage pressing the joints. 

"Oh, this feels so good," he sighed, closing his eyes. "Nahri,where did you learn to do this?" He looked down at her lovingly. Nahri didn't know what to say. Someone definitely had taught her. But Nahri wasn't going to say who...not now. Instead she laughed pressing closer to him. 

"Well, well, well. I didn't know it was a private picnic. Sorry to interrupt you," a voice cackled in front of them. They sprang up immediately and glimpsed Muntadhir al Qahtani and his wine glass. 

"Dhiru you are late," Ali spoke quickly.

"Both of you are glad for my lateness, admit it," he laughed. 

"Well...er...actually Nahri was giving me this...umm..awesome knuckle massage and...umm...I was asking where did she learn it," Ali stammered hoping his brother didn't catch them doing anything else. Nobody spoke. 

"Where did you learn to do that?" He asked again to break the awkward silence but instead he only managed to render the silence more awkward because Nahri looked embarrassed and Muntadhir was a statue. 

Nahri wanted the earth to break apart and swallow her whole. Thankfully at that moment Jamshid appeared. He took a look at Nahri and whirled on Ali, "Alizayd, did you just make my sister unhappy?" 

"No," he sounded irritated, "I just asked-" _oh no, Ali please don't_ Nahri prayed silently. "-where did she learn this awesome knuckle massage." 

"Ah, emir-joon is quite an expert on that. He gave me plenty of that after a long hospital day- oh…" He stopped suddenly looking embarrassed.

Now it dawned upon Ali.Oh, she learned it from _there!_ He silently cursed himself. And he had repeated the question again and again. His ears burned. He wanted to disappear. He chanced a glance towards Nahri who looked dead. He silently patted her hand and she gave him a grateful look. 

"This is my last sibling bonding party. You all started without me," Zaynab entered. "Wait, what happened?" She asked. 

"Ukhti, trust me, you don't want to know," Ali muttered. 

The Nahids and Qahtanis kept looking at each other rather awkwardly. 

**(( The legends say they are still looking at each other awkwardly to this day ))**

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by a conversation we had at the Potato Heads discord server. This fic is also dedicated to a particular member(( you know who you are))


End file.
